1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element of loadbearing structures, in particular to a girder for modular shelves, which consists of a metal tubular section whose cross-section is an almost parallelepiped form with shaped sides and a height greater than its width, wherein both ends are substantially flat on at least one face or side and provided with a superposed pair of fasteners, protruding near the corners thereof.
The cross-sections of the inlet eyelets and the outlet eyelets which circumscribe the passage slits of said fasteners are perfectly equal and coaxial with each other. The two superposed fasteners of each end are spaced from each other and so configured as to enter into mutual restraining relation, at top and bottom, with as many pairs of indentations, also spaced, sequentially formed along vertical uprights of any type intended for modular shelves or like structures. The indentations of the uprights enter in a restrained relation with the fasteners of the girders, through a downward introduction movement which engages them in said inlet and outlet eyelets, through the slits of said fasteners.
2. Description of Prior Art
The known girders for modular shelves and the like are substantially formed by sections corresponding to those used for the present invention, except that the pairs of superposed fasteners, present at the ends of the girders, have the respective inlet and outlet eyelets different from one another, in particular, the inlet eyelets are generally larger than the outlet eyelets, so that the slits do not have the desired passage section uniformity. In this situation, even though this construction allows the connection and the transversal tieing of the girders to the uprights, forming the horizontal supports for shelves, modular containers, separators and the like on the shelves, it does not provide an adequate stable and precise positioning of the parts and an adequate restrained engagement with the respective indentations located on the uprights.